The mikodemon
by dbzfan3
Summary: Still takes place with the inu group looking for shards, but there is a prophecy to be fulfilled and what does it have to do with sesshoumaru? sesskag. Chapter 9 is up! Look i updated after so long!
1. The Past

Disclaim: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters, although I wish I could own Sesshy!  
  
This is my first fic. So I hope you enjoy it and please review what you think. I can take flames too if you don't enjoy it all. Just know you'll go on my bad list! Lol. jk  
  
Long ago in a time when the earth was just created and wild demons roamed the forest attacking villages, lived the immortals that protected and watched over the earth. They were like Kami's guardian angels. The immortals were part miko and inu-demon. They had their own city in the sky where they lived peacefully.  
  
There were four immortals that were the most powerful, Midoriko, Asami, Kenji, and Naraku. Asami and Kenji were prophesized to bare the most powerful miko-demon that would behold the mystical shikon jewel. The child was prophesized to be able to bring death and rebirth even to those who are immortal. The child wouldn't become invincible until their coming of age, which is eighteen to the immortals. Every immortal knew of this prophecy and most demons knew of this threat.  
  
Naraku a power-hungry immortal decided that he wanted this child to become his mate to increase his power. He knew that her powers plus the shikon jewel would make him able to overpower Kami himself. He planned to kill all the immortals especially the one known as Midoriko that could defeat him, but not kill him. He gathered demons that knew the threat to them to attack the city, but he had to wait for the child to be born, then he would raise her with evil and mate her. The world would soon know the name Naraku-and put fear into their hearts.  
  
'You will be mine.'  
  
In the western lands not far from the city of immortals, Inutaisho, the demon lord, held his first-born son, Sesshoumaru. He knew of the prophecy child and her parents were close friends that helped him occasionally. Inutaisho, Asami, and Kenji were the only ones besides Midoriko who knew the little passage in the prophecy stating the child would mate with the western lands' lord's first-born son. Thus making the lord's son immortal and becoming the two most powerful immortals who would ever roam the earth. But no one could foresee what would soon happen.  
  
TWO YEARS LATER  
  
In the home of Asami and Kenji, you could hear the sound of a baby's cry. The prophecy child has finally arrived.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Asked Asami. "She will become a beauty when she's older" Stated Kenji with awe in his voice. "She has your markings, but my nose" giggled Asami. "What should we name her, my mate?" asked Kenji admiring his beautiful daughter that they created. " I thought about many names, but the only one I really got her to pay attention to was Kagome." Answered Asami. "Then Kagome it shall be. My child, my daughter, my new love, welcome to the world and grow to love and care for all." Said Kenji.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Midoriko walks in with a serene smile on her young face. " Good evening Asami, Kenji. I have come to bless the prophecy child and if you would allow me to pass on my knowledge and training to her." Asami said with tears in her eyes, "It would be an honor Lady Midoriko. What do we have to do?" "Just hand me the child and I shall pass them through my mind." Answered Midoriko.  
  
Kagome was handed to Midoriko and gradually a bright glow came from them both. Kagome didn't cry, but got a knowledgeable look on her face. The light started to fade and Kagome was handed back to her parents. Midoriko smiled and sat down; she had drained most of her energy by performing the transition of her knowledge and training to Kagome.  
  
All of a sudden you could hear screaming cries and billowing crashes throughout the city. Midoriko and Kenji rushed outside to find out what was going on. There, standing in the dust, was Naraku. Demons were killing immortals with their special death knives that was the only thing to kill an immortal with. That's when Midoriko realized who they got the knives from.  
  
"Naraku! You traitor! How could you kill your own kind?!! You will pay for your treacherous acts!" Screamed Midoriko. Kenji went into demon rage and attacked Naraku. Naraku saw this coming and sent a swarm of demons at Kenji. Kenji tried to over power him while talking to his mate through his mind.  
  
'Get out of the city now!' cried Kenji desperately fighting back the swarm of demons.  
  
'I can't leave you, Kenji!"  
  
'You must! You know Kagome must stay alive and fulfill the prophecy!'  
  
'Okay my love. I will send her to the future.'  
  
'No! You know the consequences about breaking through time!'  
  
'But you know that we wont survive Naraku's ambush when they come after us. This is the only way to keep her safe!'  
  
All of a sudden Kenji felt a tentacle go through his heart. Asami felt his pain while a tear slipped down her cheek. She expressed one last thought before she jumped from the sky to the forest on Earth.  
  
'I will see you soon, my Kenji.'  
  
End of chappie one!  
  
Did ya like it? Have any ideas ive already got the second chapter written I just have to type it. Please R&R.  
  
dbzfan  
Top of Form   
  
Bottom of Form 


	2. The Return of the Immortal

Disclaim: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters.  
  
Rushing through the forest on instincts to save her beloved pup, Asami gathered her energy while sending a telepathic message to Inutaisho about her daughter and the other immortals. Naraku was getting closer and closer to her, so Asami threw her energy into a well that she dived into, being engulfed in a fuchsia colored light.  
  
On the other side of the well   
  
A young woman sits under the God-tree that has been there for many years, thinking about the time lost because of the terrible car accident that consisted of her husband, daughter, and two sons.  
  
FLASH   
  
'What was that? I think it came from the well house.' Questioned Asami to herself. She cautiously opened the well house door and found a child with beautiful markings on her lovely face. The spirit of Asami watched the young human woman smile at her child. Asami used the last of her power to speak with Yuki.  
  
" Hello Yuki. I am Asami and that child you hold is my daughter Kagome. We are immortals and that's how I knew your name. Kagome is a very special child and is part of a prophecy that will take place when she is fifteen. She will return to her time through this well, but do not fear you will see her again. When she's eighteen she will become invincible that nothing can kill her. Please take care of my sweet Kagome. Here is a locket to hid her demon traits. Tell her about us, I've left a few things with her of memories of us. My time is up. Goodbye Yuki. Goodbye my precious daughter. Be safe." And she faded into the next world.  
  
A tear fell down Yuki's face as she watched Asami crossover to the next world. Sad for the mother and daughter, Yuki took Kagome inside to her new home. Yuki just hoped Grandpa wouldn't try to banish Kagome.  
  
In the Feudal Era   
  
Inutaisho sat in his study thinking over all the events that happened. Midoriko used the last of her energy to send Naraku to someplace where he couldn't return for so many years. Midoriko disappeared after that, everyone thought she died. Most of the immortals were killed except for a small few that had to live on earth, for the city was totally enihalated. Inutaisho was there to see Naraku banished, he also saw Kenji pass away as Asami sent him the message of her daughter.  
  
'She is in another time and will return when she is fifteen, although time there might be considerably 50 years in your time.'  
  
'Alright. I shall wait for her return.'  
  
'Take care of your son and be careful of a betrayal in your furure. Don't be blinded by passion or beauty. It's a hoax. Goodbye my friend.'  
  
'Farewell Asami.'  
  
Inutaisho got up from his chair and went to check on his son.  
  
(Okay fast forward to the TV series. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kouga, Inu, Kikyou, Sess, and Naraku are all there. Rin is not with Sess, but Sess isn't as cold as everyone thinks.)  
  
Inu Yasha's Forest   
  
"Inu Yasha! Sit!" Screamed Kagome. She was livid this morning. Inu Yasha was terrorizing poor Shippou for the millionth time, tried to kill Kouga, demanded for his Ramen to be made without a thanks, and then went to see Kikyou, which he thought Kagome didn't know about. On top of that he called her a bitch!  
  
They've been traveling together for two years and he still didn't appreciate her. He couldn't ever wish her a 'Happy Birthday'. She was extremely hurt and angry. So she decided to walk to the hot springs to think about what to do with her life.  
  
At the hot springs Kagome thought about the past two years and Inu Yasha. She kenw he loved Kikyou, and she learned a long time ago to let him go.  
  
'You always let the ones you love go.'  
  
She still loved Inu Yasha, but more as a friend than anything else. He treated her cruelly ever since he started seeing Kikyou more often. She decided it was time to finish her obligation in defeating Naraku and completing the Shikon jewel. It was time to be on her own. She could defend herself, but she didn't know how the others would react, especially Inu Yasha losing his 'shard detector'.  
  
'He'll probably just use Kikyou.' Thought Kagome.  
  
She got out of the hot springs and went to the well to her time to pick up supplies she would need.  
  
"Mama! I'm home!" screamed Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I need to speak with you in the kitchen please." Asked her mother.  
  
Kagome went into the kitchen and sat across from her mother waiting for what she had to say.  
  
"Kagome, you're going to be shocked when I tell you this, but please stay quiet until I finish." Spoke her mother calmly. "You are not from here, honey. You're real mother gave you to me to protect you from an evil immortal named Naraku. You are an immortal as well. You are the prophecy child, the one to become invincible when you turn eighteen. I wanted to tell you now so you could defeat your enemies without anyone's help. I know your only seventeen, but I want you to be prepared when your eighteen. An immortal is part miko and inu-demon. So you were never the reincarnation of Kikyou. You are actually one of the last immortals. That locket is an illusion and has been blocking your memories. You may remove it if you like." Explained Yuki.  
  
Kagome was shocked. 'Me? An immortal? I thought that was a legend. I guess I'll remember in a minute.'  
  
Kagome took off the locket and suddenly regained all knowledge and training Midoriko passed down to her. 'Well that explains Midoriko being so powerful, she was an immortal.' Kagome remembered her mother and father ever though she only got to spend a short time with them.  
  
She went to the kitchen window and saw her reflection. Her lips reddened, her body became more lean and filled out more into a woman, her eyes were now blue with silver specks in them, her lashes were longer and more defined, her hair shined and reached almost to her knees, and on her forehead was a crescent moon like Sesshoumaru's except gold with a little identical Shikon jewel at the tip of the crescent moon showing that she was its owner and protector.  
  
All in all, she was beautiful. She smiled and said to her adoptive mother, "Mom, I'm glad you told me, I have a mission and a prophecy to fulfill. I will return when I can, but I've decided to go on my own without my friends. Now that I have my knowledge and training abilities from Midoriko I can defend and fight for myself."  
  
"I understand dear. I love you with all my heart just like you real mother, so be careful." Said Yuki with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I will. I love you, too. Bye." Said Kagome as she went to her room, packed and jumped into the well. 


	3. A Little Bit of Power and Goodbyes

Disclaim: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters.

When Kagome reached the other side of the well, she felt at home, truly at home in mind and body. She could feel the power around her from demons to nature. She could also smell all the different scents. Her hearing was more defined and her sigh was sharpened.

She felt a presence coming and knew it was Inu Yasha. She could smell death and dirt on him and figured he was with Kikyou again.

'When will he learn she's not who she used to be. The only reason she took my soul was because I was human at the time. She could have stolen anyone's soul, not just mine. At least now I know I'm not the reincarnation of her.' Thought Kagome.

All of a sudden Inu Yasha jumped out of a tree with Tetsuiga drawn ready to slice Kagome.

"Die demon!" yelled Inu Yasha.

Kagome smirked and held her hand up that created a barrier around her. Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he hit the impenetrable barrier.

"Sit!" yelled Kagome.

"ARGH!"

"What do you think your doing Inu Yasha! You were going to cut me in half even though I came back early and brought you tons of ramen! And this is the thanks I get!" reprimanded Kagome.

"Wha? Kagome? What happened to you? You don't look like Kagome, well maybe a little, but you changed. Who said you could change bitch!" replied Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha." Sighed Kagome. "This is the real me. I'm actually older than you. I'll tell you the story as soon as we get to Kaede's. That way I won't have to tell the story more than once."

"Fine, bitch."

"SIT!"

u SPLAT u

b AT KAEDE'S b 

Kagome just told everyone her past and what happened in the future.  
Everyone was shocked to know she was a legendary immortal, but even more shocked that she was THE legendary immortal. And that's how she had the jewel. The jewel Kikyou was burned with was a replica that Naraku created. The original was more powerful when it was whole again.

"So Kagome...are you gonna stay with us forever?" asked Shippou.

"Um. about that... I've decided to go on my own. And finish the jewel and fulfill my prophecy." Said Kagome hoping they'd understand.

Sango and Miroku knew she wanted to get away from Inu Yasha, but they were worried about her safety. Shippou was upset, but decided he would go with her. Inu Yasha was angry, sad, and confused. Angry that she would leave him when she said she wouldn't, sad that someone he cared about was leaving him, and confused as to why she wanted to leave him.

"Fine bitch, go! We don't need you!" yelled Inu Yasha angry at a tad of hurt in his voice.

Kagome was saddened that he wouldn't even try to convince her to stay.

Sango finally spoke up and said, "If your going, then I want to know you can fight and defend yourself. You must fight me, Miroku and Inu Yasha. Then you may leave."

"Ya know I could defeat you all with a quick spell. Remember, Midoriko gave me her knowledge and training that includes her powers." Kagome said.

With that said, they went outside to spar. Miroku was first. They got into battle stance. Miroku made the first move and swung his staff at her. Kagome dodged easily as her eyes turned a light blue. All of a sudden the sky darkened as rain started to pour. Miroku used his wind tunnel on Kagome to get her to move. She dint even blink. She just stood there and calmly raised her hand to send a burst of wind at him that blew him across the field. Miroku was defeated.

The sky cleared as the sun shone brightly. Sango got up raising Hirokatsu in her battle stance. She threw it and Kagome caught it right away. Without Sango even realizing it, Kagome took her katana and tied her to a tree with a vine.

Last, but not least was Inu Yasha. He pulled Tetsuiga out and aimed it at Kagome. She knew he was looking for the wind scar. So she used her powers to transform into her dog-demon form. She jumped on Inu Yasha and took the Tetsuiga from him.

"Strike three. I win." Smirked Kagome as she changed back into her humanoid form.

Sango, Miroku, and Inu Yasha were all shocked when she transformed. No one thought she was ever that powerful. She might even be more powerful than Sesshoumaru.

"Are you all okay?" asked Kagome. They nodded dumbly. "Good. I didn't want to use a lot of power so I used my easiest attacks. I'm gonna start getting my stuff and don't worry Inu Yasha. I'll leave you most of the ramen." Spoke Kagome.

"Kagome!" cried Shippou. "Will you please take me with you?"

"Um. I guess. I'd feel much better if I knew I could protect you. So lets go my little pup." Smiled Kagome.

"Um. Kagome? Since you called me your little pup. Can I call you Momma?" Asked Shippou with hope in his eyes.

"Of course you can! I would love it if you did!" Beamed Kagome.

They walked to Kaede's to get her things and see her take off. When she said goodbye to Sango and Miroku, she went outside to find Inu Yasha and say goodbye to him as well. She found him sitting in the God-Tree.

"Inu Yasha will you please come down so I can say goodbye." Said Kagome.

"Feh!" said Inu Yasha as he jumped from the tree. "Why are you leaving? I...WE need you to find the shards! How."

"Inu Yasha! I can't believe you! I am going to find the shards, but I'll do it on my own without anyone to protect me. I can take care of myself! I can't believe after all this time you still...YOU still think of me as your SHARD DETECTOR!" yelled Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome. That's not what I meant. You know you're my best friend, don't you?" asked Inu Yasha.

"How am I supposed to know that when you never tell me." Whispered Kagome.

"I'm...sorry I never told you that. You are so special to me and I just don't understand why you want to leave me. You said you would always stay with me. Why do you have to leave now?" questioned Inu Yasha.

"I can't live like this anymore. I have to learn to live on my own. I have to fulfill my prophecy that has nothing to do with you. I need to rebuild my empire that used to be so great. I need to help others. I need to do something with my life. And being behind you all the time doesn't help my goal. Besides, you love Kikyou, and she can see the shards, too. Go ahead and invite her to your group. Be with her if you must. I'm not going to try to stop you. It's your life. I just don't want you to throw it away for someone so full of hate that might one day betray you. I will not sit around and watch you be with her. I may be strong, but even the strongest ones can break. You shall not do that to me. So I will go. But I will return once in a while to see all of you and to see how you fair. Know this Inu Yasha. I once loved you, and part of me still does, but be careful of a betrayal that shall befall you. That is my warning. Farwell, Inu." Spoke Kagome as she walked away from the only person she ever loved.

How do you like it so far? Good, bad? Email me with any ideas! R&R Please!

dbzfan


	4. The Western Lands and a Cursed Village

Disclaim: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters.  
  
Author's note! Sorry I haven't updated in quite some time. I got really busy with school and parties and I got caught up with a lot of that. I'm going to try to write as much as I can and get at least 2 stories in a week, maybe more. Anyways...enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4 The Western Lands and a Cursed Village  
  
After Kagome said her last goodbye to Inu Yasha, Shippou and she started walking toward a shard that was in the Western Lands. Kagome knew she would most likely run into Sesshoumaru, but she was prepared to do anything to get the shard and protect her pup.  
  
'Pup? I like that...'  
  
"Momma? Do you think the others will be okay? I mean...I know Inu Yasha didn't treat you all that great, but do you think Sango and Miroku will be okay?" asked Shippou with childlike innocence.  
  
"I'm sure they will be fine. Inu Yasha may be a jerk, but he'll protect them. He knows if he doesn't I'll probably go back and hunt him down." Joked Kagome.  
  
All of a sudden Kagome noticed how quiet the woods and the surrounding area just got. Something was coming. She could smell it. And feel its evil aura...  
  
"Shippou, stay close to me. Don't go anywhere. I'll put a barrier around you where the demon comes out, okay? Just stay close and don't move. I need to get the shards that it has before we can continue on our way." Whispered Kagome so the demon that was coming wouldn't know what hit it.  
  
"Okay Momma. Be careful." Said Shippou.  
  
The demon, more accurately, the bear demon rushed out of the foliage of trees chanting, "shard" and "immortal". Kagome put Shippou in a barrier and got into a battle stance. Her eyes turned a light blue once again, and rain started to fall. She drew on her purifying energy and created a sword out of it. The demon attacked Kagome by running at her through the pouring rain. It tried to devour her whole, but Kagome was too quick and sliced its throat while getting the shards out of its chest. The demon fell with a bang and disintegrated into the wind. Kagome's eyes changed back to midnight blue with silver specks. She dropped her barrier around Shippou and went over to check if he was alright.  
  
"Shippou, are you okay?" asked Kagome with motherly concern.  
  
"I'm fine, Momma. That was great! You are so powerful! You might even be more powerful than Sesshoumaru!" said Shippou with glee.  
  
"I don't know, kit." Chuckled Kagome. "He's pretty strong. He seemed to always hold back when fighting Inu Yasha, so I don't know his full strength."  
  
As they continued to walk deeper into the Western Lands, a spy of the Lord of those lands watched the battle and interaction between the kit and it's mother.  
  
'I should inform Lord Sesshoumaru about this new inu-demon. She could be a threat. She seemed to be just as powerful, maybe more, than Sesshoumaru himself.' Thought the mysterious demon as she went to the Western Castle to inform her lord.  
  
Back to Kagome and Shippou  
  
'Wow! The Western Lands are beautiful. Who knew that Sesshoumaru would own something this beautiful with the way he is, then again...He is ethereal himself...What am I saying? This is Sesshoumaru I'm talking about...' thought Kagome.  
  
Kagome and Shippou walked most of the day. They stopped in a human village that didn't really like demons, but when they saw Kagome they all stopped to gather around the legendary, for all in this town knew the story. This town was cursed. They lived on the story that when the legendary arrived, they would be set free from just their town to travel around the world. The legendary was said to have a crescent moon mark with a little shikon jewel at the tip. This woman and her child must be the legendary. She finally arrived.  
  
"Momma why is everyone staring at us like that? It's like they've never seen two beings before..." examined Shippou.  
  
Kagome thought on this. She knew this village from somewhere...then it hit her. Her memories...this was the cursed village. She didn't think that this was from her memories, its almost as if a voice told her.  
  
'Yes, my child. I am the one who gave you the information. Do not fear, you are not going crazy. I will not harm you. I am here to help you fulfill your destiny. I will not tell you who I am quite yet, but I will be in touch. Whenever you need to speak with me don't be afraid to contact me through this link that I have created. Go. Help this poor village, set them free...' as the voice faded.  
  
Kagome thought about what the voice had told her. She knew she heard that voice before. It was somehow very familiar. She shook her head and entered the center of the village. The village leader came out to greet her. He was and elderly man with graying hair about mid to late 50s, which was pretty old for the Feudal Era. He had a kind face and seem to be good from what Kagome could see of his aura.  
  
"Welcome. We have been waiting for you. I am the village leader, Shinji. Please allow us to get you whatever you need, my lady." Bowed Shinji.  
  
"Please do not bow," said Kagome, "My name is Kagome and I would like it if you referred to me as such. I have come to help with this curse that has been bestowed upon your village. I am sorry for not being here any sooner. I have just recently come into my powers..." apologized Kagome.  
  
"Do not apologize, my lady. And it would be dishonorable to call you anything so informal. We are all happy that you are actually here and not a myth." Replied Shinji.  
  
As Kagome and Shippou were led through the village, Kagome took lead and headed to the barrier, which consisted of the curse, at the edge of the town. She felt the evil that was also laced with miasma, and knew that it could be only one person who could do this. Naraku! His time would come in the future...  
  
She concentrated on her powers to synchronize with the barrier, and was warring with the evil in her mind, trying to purify it. The barrier kept pushing against her purifying powers, but Kagome knew it would fail and the people would be set free. The barrier did as Kagome predicted and deteriorated. The people cheered when they saw that they could go outside of their village. Kagome did one last thing before following the village leader. She put up another barrier, but this barrier was pure and would protect this small village from any outside threat. Her gift to these people.  
  
"My Lady, we would be deeply honored if you would allow us to create a banquet in your honor. It would not repay you for the great deed you have done, but we would like to show you our appreciation..."said Shinji.  
  
"Yes. I would like that. I have also created another barrier to protect your village from any outside threat, but it won't interfere with your coming or going. It will protect you from evil of all kinds. Human or demon." Said Kagome with kindness in her eyes.  
  
"How can one such as yourself be so kind to people. I will admit this village was not one to like demons of any kind, but how can you be so giving to those you do not know?" wondered Shinji with awe in his eyes.  
  
"I am part miko so I believe everything should be given a chance and all life is precious. Some demons are just evil and that cannot be helped. But any living being should be treated with kindness, no matter how they really are." Spoke Kagome.  
  
Back at the Western Castle  
  
"What do you have to report to me, Kisha?" said Sesshoumaru coldly.  
  
"A young inu-demon has entered the Western Lands and seems to have great powers. She seems to also be part miko, but that could only mean..."  
  
"An immortal." Interrupted Sesshoumaru.  
  
'So the legendary has final shown her face. Interesting...' thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
"My team has also reported that she has lifted the curse on the village that is in the center quadrant. She must be powerful to have done that. No one has been able to lift that curse for almost 50 years..." said Kisha with awe.  
  
"Hmm...I think its time that I met this legendary immortal. She could become a great asset." Said Sesshoumaru as he left to find Jaken and prepare Rin to leave.  
  
End of chappie! Was that good? I hope so. I'm liking this fic more and more.  
  
R&R  
  
Dbzfan 


	5. The Past and Helping Rin

Disclaim: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As Kagome and Shippou were settling down at the inn for the night, she thought back on her memories. She remembered her mother and father now, also Midoriko. An amazing woman indeed. She decided to ask the voice some questions.  
  
' Umm...whoever you are I need some answers please. '  
  
' I am here child. You can call me Mika. That isn't my real name, but I think you would need to call me something. ' Joked Mika.  
  
' Can you show me about this prophecy that I am suppose to fulfill? ' Asked Kagome.  
  
' Of course, but I can't show you every detail, only of what I know. ' Replied Mika.  
  
b  
  
Mika took Kagome all the way back to the past where Kagome could walk around and listen to other people, but they were not there for these were only memories.  
  
Kagome walked around the home until she came to a room that she heard voices. They were talking about the prophecy.  
  
"We must do everything in our power to protect the legendary." Said one voice.  
  
"We also must protect the Western Land's son." Said another voice.  
  
'Western Land's son?' thought Kagome, 'Sesshoumaru? Why would they need to protect him?'  
  
"Remember what the prophecy stated about the legendary and the Western Land's prince...they would be mated and become the most two powerful beings ever. The legendary will be able to cause death or rebirth even to an immortal. She will also be able to change the Western Land prince into an immortal when they mate." Said a feminine voice that sounded suspiciously like Kagome's mother, Asami.  
  
When Kagome heard her mother, she entered the room, realizing that they couldn't see her. The other two voices were her father and Midoriko. But there was another presence seated. He looked familiar somehow. She just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"We will have to up security and gain as many followers to protect the legendary and Western Land prince. You all know that not everyone is fond of either. My men will protect them and scout out the land for anyone who is plotting against them." Spoke the man that was seated.  
  
What Asami, Kenji, and this man didn't know is that Midoriko knew what was coming and couldn't stop it for it was part of the prophecy.  
  
Kagome could not believe what she was hearing. She was suppose to mate with Sesshoumaru?!! That was incredulous! Unbelievable! And no way in hell!  
  
b  
  
Kagome was pulled out of the memory by Mika.  
  
'What the hell was that?!!' exclaimed Kagome.  
  
'That is what the prophecy is about. There is more to it than that, but I don't know the whole prophecy so you will have to find out as you continue your journey.' Stated Mika.  
  
'I am not mating Sesshoumaru! He doesn't even like me! He hates humans! And has tried to kill me before!' Yelled Kagome.  
  
'He's tried to kill you?!! Oh boy, he is going to get a talking to when I see him! And he doesn't hate humans. He just doesn't understand them. He has a reason for all of that though, which you shall learn in due time.' Explained Mika trying to calm herself down.  
  
'I must go, Kagome. If you need any other information, please contact me. I will be in touch, and don't let the thought of mating Sesshoumaru bother you. Goodbye child.' Said Mika.  
  
The next morning  
  
Kagome woke up refreshed, but a little troubled. Those memories really took a lot out of her. She got out of her futon and went to wake her kit. She shook him, but obviously Shippou was not going to be getting up. She scooped her kit up and walked out of the inn. She found Shinji and told him that she must depart to continue on her journey.  
  
"Please take some food with you. Also we have a couple gifts for you." Said Shinji as he unwrapped the gifts.  
  
What Kagome saw was an amazing bow and dagger. The bow had printings of roses and vines that wrapped around the whole thing. The dagger had printings of flames and the glare from the blade shone a light blue like light reflecting off an ocean. "These were made many years ago by a woman named Kirei. She said that the legendary would need these weapons and knew you would come to this village one day. She was a very beautiful inu-demon." Said Shinji.  
  
"Thank you for the wonderful gifts I shall cherish them forever. I hope to see you again. I shall try to come and visit once my journey is complete. Farewell, my friends." Waved Kagome as she and the sleeping kitsune in her arms walked toward the west.  
  
A couple hours after leaving the village  
  
"So Momma, where are we headed to now?" asked Shippou.  
  
"There are still some jewel shards in the Western Lands and I intend to find them all. I need the Shikon Jewel to be complete so I can fulfill my destiny." Replied Kagome.  
  
Kagome and Shippou walked for the rest of the day with only a few run ins with some demons. Only two shards were collected. Kagome and Shippou made camp.  
  
While Kagome started the fire she asked, "Shippou will you go down to that river and get some water for the meal?"  
  
"Yes, Momma. I'll be right back." Said Shippou as he took off for the river.  
  
A couple minutes later there was a scream, and Kagome was running toward the river. She knew that wasn't Shippou's scream, but she knew Shippou was still at the river. When Kagome got to the river she saw a little girl that she recognized as Rin hanging from the tentacle of an octopus demon. Shippou was unconscious, but seemed to be okay since Kagome could hear his heart beat.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Screamed Rin hoping her "father" would come and save her.  
  
"Rin!" Screamed Kagome. "Put her down demon. Or prepare to enter the seventh depths of hell!"  
  
Kagome used her knew dagger as a conduit to her purifying powers to cut the tentacle that was holding Rin. She caught Rin and set her down by Shippou. She then attacked the beast that would dare harm her kit and Rin. She slashed its tentacles and melted it with her poison claws that came from her demon powers. Kagome then went to her Shippou and healed him with her powers. She also healed Rin from any scratches and bruises she received from the demon.  
  
"Rin, where is Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru? Shouldn't you be with them?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Rin went to pick flowers before it got to dark. Jaken fell asleep because Rin tired him out all day. Rin was going to put flowers on Jaken and bring some back for Lord Sesshoumaru, but the demon captured Rin. Little demon over there," pointing to Shippou, "tried to save Rin." Rin finished.  
  
"Well, its getting late. Let's head back to my camp and I'll search the area for Sesshoumaru." Replied Kagome.  
  
She lifted her kit and Rin and ran towards her camp. 


	6. Sesshoumaru and the Western Castle

Disclaim: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters.  
  
Back at Sesshoumaru's Camp   
  
"Gahhh! What am I going to do? Lord Sesshoumaru is going to kill me for losing Rin! Why did I have to be stuck babysitting? Rinnn!!! Where are you?!! Where could that little brat have gone? When I find her I'm going to..." ranted Jaken.  
  
"You're going to what?" Interrupted Sesshoumaru.  
  
"L-Lord S-S-Sesshoumaru?!!" squawked Jaken.  
  
"Jaken. Where is Rin?" questioned Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, f-forgive your lowly servant! Rin ran off somewhere and I don't know where she went. Please forgive me!" begged Jaken.  
  
Sesshoumaru hit Jaken into a tree and took off to find his ward. He kept repeating in his mind that Rin was just an enigma to him, and that he owed her for helping him when Inu Yasha hit him with the Tetsuiga. Not that he actually CARED about her.  
  
Back at Kagome's camp   
  
Kagome was making ramen for the children while they played not to far away from her. She was troubled about seeing Sesshoumaru, for she knew he would come to get Rin. She wondered why a demon that hates humans would keep a little girl.  
  
'Maybe he's not as cold as everyone thinks.' Thought Kagome.  
  
She rounded up the children for dinner and they ate while Kagome listened to Rin talk about her life with her Lord Sesshoumaru.  
  
"At home Rin plays with Jaken, but Jaken sometimes bops Rin on the head with his staff. When Lord Sesshoumaru finds out Jaken goes flying! Rin likes when Jaken goes flying! Rin makes flower chains for Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru, but Lord Sesshoumaru never wears Rin's gifts. He does put them in his room, though. Rin loves Lord Sesshoumaru. He always takes Rin with him unless it's too dangerous. Lord Sesshoumaru also gives Rin pretty things like toys, kimonos..." rambled Rin as she spoke of all the things Sesshoumaru had given her.  
  
'Sesshoumaru treats Rin like his own daughter. He probably doesn't think that, though. I know he cares about her or he wouldn't take her in and protect her. I wonder who the real Sesshoumaru is, and what happened to make him so cold...' thought Kagome.  
  
While Kagome pondered on the REAL Sesshoumaru, she didn't sense the evil presence that was watching the small group.  
  
'Jewel shards. I must have them!' thought the demon.  
  
"HAND OVER THE SHARDS, MIKO!" raged the demon that Kagome recognized as a spider demon.  
  
"Shippou, Rin, hide while I take care of this demon." Spoke Kagome in a deadly calm voice.  
  
The demon lunged at Kagome, which she dodged easily. What she didn't realize is that this particular demon was an incarnate of Naraku. The demon whirled around and caught Kagome in her side. Kagome winced at the pain, and swiped at the demon with her claws. The demon saw this coming and charged up its energy to shoot a blast of web at her. Kagome didn't see the web coming and got caught in the sticky substance. The demon tackled her to the ground and was about to tear her up when all of a sudden the demon's weight vanished off of her.  
  
There, standing a couple feet away was Sesshoumaru. He stood there with a regal air of arrogance and pride. He looked ethereal in his white kimono with red flowers on it. His crescent moon mark that showed that he was the Lord of the Western Lands shone from the light of the fire. His eyes flashed gold and he attacked the demon. With one flick of his wrist, the demon was destroyed with his energy whip. Jewel shards were the only thing left.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...um...thank you for saving me." Spoke Kagome, not knowing what else to say to him. The only other times she was with him was when he was saying 'Die Inu Yasha!'  
  
"Rin." Spoke Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin missed you! Rin went to go pick flowers for you, but a big demon attacked Rin! Kagome saved Rin and Rin made a new friend! Kagome also healed Rin with her powers. Can Rin stay with Kagome and Shippou for a while?" Begged Rin with puppy dog eyes that Sesshoumaru couldn't resist.  
  
'Not that face...anything but that face!' thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes Rin." Answered Sesshoumaru.  
  
'Hmm...so that girl is the one that traveled with my half brother. She has changed greatly. I never would have guessed that she would be an immortal...' pondered Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Miko, this Sesshoumaru will stay the night for Rin. You shall go with us to my castle for your reward of saving Rin. I have a few jewel shards that this Sesshoumaru does not require." Said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"MY NAME IS KAGOME! KAMI CAN ANYONE NOT GET THAT?!! NOT BITCH, WENCH, MIKO, OR WOMAN! KA-GO-ME!" she yelled.  
  
Next thing Kagome knows is that she is pinned against a tree with Sesshoumaru's hand wrapped around her throat.  
  
"YOU shall not speak to ME that way ever again if you value your life." Spoke Sesshoumaru with ice in his voice.  
  
Kagome gathered her energy and blasted Sesshoumaru away from her. She smirked at him and said,  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you would do well not to try that again. I may be disrespectful to you, but that is only because you have not earned my respect." Spoke Kagome with equal ice in her voice as him.  
  
'Hmm...this girl...she dares speak to me like that. She must have a death wish. She is also very beautiful and intriguing...WHAT AM I THINKING?!! THIS IS THE HALF-BREED'S WENCH!' thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Very well...Kagome. This Sesshoumaru will show you respect for exchange of yours. But do not push me too far. That is your final warning." Said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hmph!" snorted Kagome.  
  
"Momma, are you okay?" said Shippou as he came out of hiding.  
  
"Yeah, baby. I'm okay. Just give me a couple hours to heal." Said Kagome, feeling the effects that the spider demon did to her.  
  
She went to her famous yellow backpack and took out her emergency kit. She started to clean the wound on her side that the demon struck her with his claws. She also cleaned up her scratches and cuts that's she got when she was thrown on the ground.  
  
"Why don't you just heal yourself, Kagome?" spoke Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Because I can't heal myself. I can only heal others. And I haven't come into my full power until my birthday." Answered Kagome.  
  
"We shall head out for my Castle in the morning. You should get some sleep and rest." Said Sesshoumaru sending a telepathic message to Jaken to meet him here.  
  
"Alright. Shippou, Rin, lets eat and then get you ready for bed. Tomorrow will be a busy day." Said Kagome with motherly love in her voice.  
  
The group ate and retired for bed.  
  
The Next Morning   
  
"Gahh!!" Screamed Kagome. "Get away from me you hentai!"  
  
When Kagome awoke this morning, it wasn't to birds chirping. It was to Jaken's ugly face in her own. You'd be pretty scared to if it was you!  
  
"Wench! You dare speak to me that way?!! I ought to whack you with my staff of..."  
  
WHACK!  
  
And Jaken goes flying into a tree. Kagome dusts off her hands and starts to make breakfast. The children slowly awoke when they smelled the scent of breakfast. Sesshoumaru came out of the woods to join the group.  
  
"Where did you go?" asked Kagome.  
  
"It does not concern you." Answered Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well...someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." said Kagome.  
  
After the group finished breakfast, Kagome packed up her things and prepared to leave.  
  
"We shall take Ah-Un. Kagome you will ride with me on my energy cloud so we can get to my castle sooner. It's about an hour away, but on foot it would be four." Commanded Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Why can't I ride on Ah-Un?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Because your kit, Jaken and Rin, plus your bag will take up all the room on Ah-Un." Spoke Sesshoumaru.  
  
Jaken, Rin, and Shippou gathered on Ah-Un's back with Kagome's pack. Sesshoumaru gathered his ki and created his energy cloud. Kagome stepped on and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady as they flew.  
  
'She smells like sakura blossoms and jasmine.' Thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
'His arms are so warm and they feel so protective and strong...WHAT AM I THINKING?!! THIS IS SESSHOUMARU THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL YOU TO GET TO INU YASHA! Although he did save me last night...' pondered Kagome.  
  
They lifted off the ground and headed to the Western Land Castle.  
  
Back with the Inu Yasha group   
  
"I miss Kagome and Shippou..." said Sango, "do you think she's okay?"  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, Lady Sango. Although if you need some comfort..." rub rub  
  
SMACK!  
  
Thump!  
  
"When will you ever learn, hentai..." said Sango.  
  
"Hey Sango, Miroku. Let's get moving. Kikyo says that she senses a shard somewhere in the Southern Lands. We'll make a stop at Kaede's before we head there." Spoke Inu Yasha. As he went off into the woods to scout the area.  
  
"I still can't believe he invited Kikyo into our group after Kagome left. It's like how Kagome said 'he only thinks of her as a shard detector'." Said Sango to Miroku.  
  
"Lady Sango, I think Inu Yasha does miss Kagome. Maybe even her 'sits', but he wants to collect the shards and without Kagome we can't see them. Only her and Kikyo can. Haven't you noticed that when you and Kikyo make dinner, Inu Yasha gets quiet. Kagome used to always talk to him at dinner time and they would always quarrel, but with her gone..." Miroku left off.  
  
"I guess. I hope she comes to visit us soon. I need to talk to her. I can't warm up to Kikyo after she tried to kill Kagome. I know Inu Yasha knows that, but I think he refuses to believe that his 'love' could do that to his best friend." Said Sango.  
  
"Let's pack up so Inu Yasha won't rant and rave about how slow we are." Suggested Miroku.  
  
In the trees not far from the Inu Yasha group   
  
'Hmm...so the miko has left the half-demon. Naraku will want to know of this new change. Where could she have gone?' thought Kagura. 'Kagura. Report back to me now. I wish to know of this change.' Spoke Naraku in her mind.  
  
'Yes, Naraku.' Answered Kagura with hate in her voice.  
  
Well, that's it! How's you like it? Good? Bad? Thanks for reading! R&R!  
  
Dbzfan 


	7. Arrival at the Western Castle &KOUGA!

Disclaim: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters.  
  
Author's note: I forgot to let some of you know how old everyone is. Kagome is 17 almost 18, Sesshoumaru is 20, Inu Yasha is about 17, Sango is 18, Miroku is 18 ½, Shippou and Rin are both about 8. None of these are in demon age because I'm not quite sure how to do it yet. With the whole Inu Yasha pinned to a tree for 50 years makes it kinda difficult. Kagome is older than Inu Yasha in demon years, but in human years they are about the same age.  
  
Sesshoumaru may become a little OOC later on. Kagome has to change him somehow. Lol. Anyways on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kagome's group had been traveling for about an hour now. She was starting to wonder when she would see this castle. She looked toward the setting sun and there it was. The Western Castle in all its glory. It didn't look like a normal Japanese castle, but more of one from the medieval times. It had a large wall that reminded her of the Great Wall of China surrounding it, and it seemed the only way to get in was to fly over. The castle seemed to made out of some kind of granite/marble. It shone with the elegance of the Lord that was holding her. The material of the castle walls were almost a silver gray color that shone with the sun, but would make it look dark at night.  
  
They passed over the walls and what Kagome saw made tears come to her eyes. She saw beautiful gardens of flowers of all kind, but the one that caught her eye was the huge field of white lilies. She remembered that lilies where the last gift she received from her adopted grandfather. Those were also the same flowers that were at his funeral. She would make sure to go see the garden before she left Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, its magnificent. I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life..." said Kagome with awe.  
  
'I have.' Thought Sesshoumaru while he gazed at the woman-child in his arms. "Yes, it is a sight to see. I am pleased that you approve." He said.  
  
'What is wrong with you?!' Spoke a voice in his head. 'You're acting like you love this girl!'  
  
'She is just an enigma to me. She may be beautiful, but she is probably just like the rest.'  
  
'PROBABLY?!! Try definitely. What happened to you, you used to be so sure of yourself, now you use probably?'  
  
'Shut up. I am Lord of the Western Lands. She will not affect this Sesshoumaru.' And the conversation in his head was finished.  
  
While Sesshoumaru was dealing with his little voice in his head, Kagome was dealing with one of her own.  
  
'He looks so handsome with the sunset on his face...I can't be attracted to Sesshoumaru! This is Inu Yasha's killer brother!'  
  
'But you do like him. You've always thought he was beautiful since the first time you saw him. You admired his skills in fighting and the regal air around him.' Said the voice.  
  
'Yea...NO! I can't fall for Sesshoumaru! I refuse to get hurt again. Inu Yasha did enough the first time. I know I'm over Inu Yasha, but I don't want to feel like that again when I saw him with Kikyo.' Argued Kagome.  
  
'Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Whatever you say...But I'll be back.' Said the voice.  
  
They landed on the east side of the Castle where the stables where at. A caretaker put Ah-Un in its stable while the others went inside.  
  
"Welcome home Lord Sesshoumaru." Said a beautiful cat demon.  
  
She was dressed in one of those outfits like Sango's but with red on it. She had green eyes with slit pupils and flecks of amber in them. She had a nice womanly shape and lean muscles. She was obviously a fighter. Her hair flowed down her back in mahogany waves; Kagome couldn't tell if her hair was brown or red. It seemed to be a mix. She had one pink horizontal stripe under each eye. To put it lightly she was beautiful.  
  
"Oh my...My Lady, it is an honor to meet you." Bowed the cat demon as she got on the floor to bow as deep as she could with her head on the ground.  
  
"Please, there is no need for that. Please rise and call me Kagome. I hate all that formality stuff." Said Kagome nervously. She always hated when people were so formal towards her, she always got nervous for some weird reason when she should feel honored that someone would address her as such.  
  
"I shouldn't, My Lady, it would be improper and you are a higher being than I. The immortal. Forgive me for spying on you earlier." Apologized the cat demon.  
  
"Fine. I command you to call Kagome. Surely you cannot deny a command. Also what is your name?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Kisha. I am a spy for Lord Sesshoumaru. I also sometimes take care of Rin when I am at the castle, other times I am with my team of other specialized demons on a mission of some sort." Said Kisha.  
  
"Kisha will you please show Kagome to the room next to mine and across from Rin's so she may get more comfortable and prepare her for dinner." Commanded Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes, My Lord. Come, Kagome." Spoke Kisha.  
  
"Wait. What about my kit?" questioned Kagome.  
  
"He shall go with Rin and the nanny to be taken care of." Answered Sesshoumaru as he walked off to who knows where.  
  
Kagome followed Kagome while the children followed behind talking about nothing and everything. Meanwhile, Kagome was looking at all the intricate items and designs of the inside of the Western Castle. There were paintings of past lords and ladys. Vases of all sorts of color filled with flowers that Kagome guessed Rin picked. The floor was made of not wood but of marble. The walls were painted a deep red color that was almost the color of Sesshoumaru's eyes when he transformed. The ceiling was very tall, tall enough to fit a transformed Sesshoumaru. All in all, Sesshoumaru's castle was amazing inside and out.  
  
"Here is your room, Kagome. You kit will be in the room across from you, which is Rin's. Lord Sesshoumaru's room is between yours and Rin's, which is the room that is the end of this hall. The hot springs is on the other side of Rin's room. There is also one in Lord Sesshoumaru's room, but that is his private chamber." Explained Kisha.  
  
"Thank you, Kisha. I think I shall take a bath. Um...is there anything that I could wear for dinner?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru made sure to tell a servant to leave you some clothes. They are in the armoire over there. I shall return in an hour to take you to the dinning room." Said Kisha as she left Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked around the room for the first time. It was gorgeous. The theme was pure white. Everything was white. There were sheer white curtains that led to a balcony with a little breakfast table and a small couch to laze around in the sun. The bed wasn't a futon like she thought it would be. Come to think of it most of the Castle was westernized. The bed was that of a canopy with another sheer overhanging on it. The frame of the canopy was black and had vines printed into it. She sat on the bed and practically sank into it. The bed was so soft and felt like a featherbed like the one she had at home. There was a desk, the armoire, a beauty table with makeup and a gigantic full-length mirror. All of these were made out of wood. She decided to gather her bathing supplies and head to the hot springs. She saw another door and peered inside. Obviously this was the hot springs, but not the one she thought she was looking for.  
  
'Oh well. I'll only be a few.' Thought Kagome.  
  
She bathed quickly using her favorite jasmine smelling soap and shampoo. She went back to her room and went to the armoire. When she opened it up, she was amazed by all the beautiful kimonos that were inside. All different colors, from training gis to sleeping yukatas to the most exquisite kimonos she'd ever seen. Kagome chose a midnight blue one with pink sakura blossoms that fluttered all over. Also on the back was a picture of all the phases of the moon. The lining of the sakura blossoms and around the whole kimono was white. Kagome didn't need to use the beauty table, for when she transformed that day in her house, her lips turned a beautiful lushes shade of red and her cheeks turned to the perfect shade that made her look like she had blush on. Her eyelashes already were thick and looked like she wore mascara. She left her hair down instead of putting it in a low ponytail that reminded people too much of Kikyo, for who she now knew she never was.  
  
Kisha entered the room and gasped.  
  
"You look beautiful, Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru shall approve." Stated Kisha.  
  
"I did not do this to have Sesshoumaru's approval. It was only common courtesy since this dinner will most likely be formal." Spoke Kagome with an are of dignity.  
  
Kisha led Kagome to the dinning room. It was westernized like the rest of the castle. Instead of being on the floor like a traditional Japanese dining room, this one had a long table with chairs made out of wood. The room was made out of a mahogany colored wood with a fire lit in a stone fireplace across the dining room table. Rin and Shippou were already there chatting away while Sesshoumaru blatantly ignored them. Kagome entered with a push from Kisha. Sesshoumaru turned and was shocked at the sight before him. There, stood Kagome, dressed in a beautiful dark blue kimono that was one of his mother's favorites. She looked gorgeous.  
  
"Momma!" squealed Shippou, "You look pretty! Rin and I had such a fun time together. She showed me all her toys and around the castle!"  
  
"Kagome looks pretty, doesn't she Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Rin to the stoic demon lord.  
  
"Yes. That she does." Complimented Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome blushed and took the seat that was next to Sesshoumaru and Shippou. The servants brought dinner in and they all dug in.  
  
"Shippou! Use your chop sticks and put your napkin in your lap please." Reprimanded Kagome.  
  
Shippou did as he was told. Rin saw this and did the same as Shippou. Everyone continued eating. Sesshoumaru kept stealing glances at Kagome hoping no one would realize what he was doing. Kagome felt eyes upon her and looked to Sesshoumaru. He seemed to be staring at her very intently. She turned away and continued with her meal. Sesshoumaru was shocked that she was blushing or anything. All she did was give him the cold shoulder. Most females would be happy that he gave them any attention at all. This one was very different.  
  
'What are you doing? Thinking about courting her? Ridiculous...'  
  
'Shut up. I am just curious about this woman-child. She seems to not be affected by me at all. She also has great power that I wish to look into and possibly test myself against.' Argued Sesshoumaru to the voice that continued to haunt him.  
  
'She will be your downfall. Just you wait and see.' Said the voice as it faded away.  
  
Dinner was a quick affair. The children ran off leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone.  
  
"Kagome, would you like to walk in the gardens with me?" Asked Sesshoumaru, trying to be the polite host.  
  
"I would love to. Ever since I saw that gardens I've been dying to see them." Said an excited Kagome.  
  
They walked through the maze of the castle into the gardens. Kagome headed toward the field of white lilies. She kneeled down to take in the full effect of the beautiful scent of the lilies. When she sat up again, she had tears in her eyes. They started to fall one by one. Sesshoumaru smelled the salt of her tears and asked,  
  
"Kagome, why are you crying?"  
  
"It's nothing...just something silly." Whispered Kagome trying to hold on to her tears.  
  
"Please, tell me what's wrong." Said Sesshoumaru as he kneeled down and held Kagome like he did Rin when she would wake up crying from a bad dream.  
  
"My grandfather on my father's side. These are the same kind of flowers that he gave to me before he died, and these were the same flowers that were at his funeral." Said Kagome as she broke down crying.  
  
Sesshoumaru understood what it was like to lose someone that was special to you. What he didn't know is that other beings other than himself could feel like that.  
  
'Maybe Kagome is different. Maybe she isn't like the rest.' Thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome's sobs subsided after a few minutes and she finally spoke,  
  
"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I needed that. I have so many things that I have to deal with and the stress is getting to me. I think I just need a little break."  
  
"You could stay at the Western Castle for a while if you wish." Offered Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I would like that very much." Answered a beaming Kagome.  
  
They sat in silence looking at the lilies with the moonlight reflecting off of them. Suddenly Kisha came out of the castle looking for Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! The Eastern Lord is here! He says he wishes to speak to you right away!" Yelled Kisha.  
  
"Tell him I shall be there shortly." Answered Sesshoumaru, "Kagome, would you like to come with me and see how diplomacy works in the demon society?"  
  
"I would greatly appreciate that since I will be having to learn all of that anyways..." sighed Kagome.  
  
"Why would you need to learn demon diplomacy?" questioned Sesshoumaru.  
  
"For when my people are brought back to life, and I take my place as the legendary." Answered Kagome.  
  
"Yes, that's right. I wasn't totally sure if you were the legendary or not, but now you have confirmed it. No wonder you have been deeply stressed. The prophecy is your destiny." Said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I know. We must speak of that later. Right now we need to go see your visitor." Said Kagome as she led him back into the castle.  
  
They went to Sesshoumaru's study where the Eastern Lord was waiting to discuss demon matters.  
  
"To what do I owe this pleasure, wolf?" asked Sesshoumaru with malice in his voice. This visitor was obviously not welcome in his home.  
  
"I have come from the other lords to tell you that you need to take a mate. But that is not the important message that the other lords and I have discussed. Naraku is getting out of hand. We must stop him. The other lords and myself have lost warriors including our own kin. That bastard and his incarnate, Kagura, killed half of my clan." Raged the Eastern Lord.  
  
"You will refrain from speaking in that language in front of a lady." Said Sesshoumaru with deadly calm.  
  
"KOUGA?!!" said a surprised Kagome.  
  
"Who is this woman?" asked Kouga.  
  
"You idiot! Kouga, its me Kagome!"  
  
"KAGOME?!! What happened to you?!!" said a shocked Kouga.  
  
Well, that's another chappie! How'd you like it? I hope this was a good one. I was a lot more descriptive in it. This is also a longer chapter. I hope to make all my Chapters longer. I have an outline for this story but not the whole story, just for the next 9 chapters. So stay with the story if you want to read more and please REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Dbzfan 


	8. Thinking Kagome and Kagome's Training

Disclaim: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters.  
  
Author's Note: Kouga is 19 years old. Forgot to mention that. On with the story!  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Who is this woman?" asked Kouga.  
  
"You idiot! Kouga, its me Kagome!"  
  
"KAGOME?!! What happened to you?!!" said a shocked Kouga.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Kouga, you never told me your were the Eastern Lord." Said Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, how did you turn into a demon? Do you still have your miko powers, and if so...wait a minute...that would make you an...IMMORTAL?!!" exclaimed Kouga.  
  
"Yes, Kouga, I just learned of my true self just a couple days ago." Explained Kagome.  
  
"This is great! Now you can become my mate! And you're a demon too so I won't have to worry about you aging! Come Kagome, let us leave to the Eastern Lands and prepare for the mating ceremony..." rambled Kouga.  
  
"Kagome, what this wolf says, is it true? Are you to become his mate?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"No...sigh Kouga seems to have it stuck in his head that he is in love with me and that I'm going to be his mate, which I never agreed to." Said an annoyed Kagome.  
  
"Wolf, she will not be going anywhere with you. She shall stay in the Western Castle with this Sesshoumaru. Do not try to take her with you if you value your life. You may be the Lord of the Eastern Lands, but I can expand my land in just a fraction of a second." Threatened Sesshoumaru with ice in his voice that could freeze a volcano.  
  
Kouga shivered with feeling the iciness and the threat that Sesshoumaru had just proclaimed to him and said to Kagome,  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but I can't mate with you. My father left me my lands and I must hold up that honor. I would give anything to protect you, but I cannot forfeit my land when I can stop this from happening. I hope you can forgive me."  
  
"Kouga, this shows that you never did love me. I can't forgive you when you have done nothing wrong. I think the fates only meant us to be friends, and I'm sorry, but I've never been in love with you and I didn't know how to tell you without hurting your feelings." Kagome said, a little ashamed.  
  
"Now let's put this aside and continue with what we are going to do about Naraku." Said Kouga, glad that him and Kagome where okay now.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru shall deal with him in due time. He shall receive what he had deserved in the near future. For now, I shall accompany Kagome in looking for the jewel shards after I have trained her more in the ways of demons. She has her prophecy to fulfill anyways..."  
  
"Wait. Are you saying that she's the legendary?!! Incredulous! I never would have thought...Kagome, I shall travel with you as well. I took over my father's promise after he passed away to protect the legendary immortal and the Western Land's prince." Said Kouga with a princely attitude.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru does not need protecting you insolent wolf. What you can do is check up on Naraku and find out any information that you can. Kisha has been busy with other things to do her spying job." Stated Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kouga, Sesshoumaru is right. We don't need protecting. We could use your help and your clans to gather as much information about Naraku and his whereabouts, then you wasting time protecting us when it is not needed. Besides, I'm taking a little vacation here. The shards are safe with me, so Naraku can't complete the jewel without going through me. I need a little stress reliever. Also, I can learn demon tactics and diplomacy while I am here. Surely I shall need that when I take my place as Lady of the Immortals." Said Kagome with the elegance that she was born with.  
  
"As you wish, My Lady. I shall do as you say and gather my clan to search for Naraku. Lord Sesshoumaru, you better take of Kagome or else I will not be the only one that comes after you." Threatened Kouga with a smirk.  
  
"Was that a threat, you mangy wolf?" questioned Sesshoumaru with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Damn straight, dog breath." Smirked Kouga as he ran out of the Western Castle like a whirlwind.  
  
Kaede's hut the next morning   
  
"Lady Kaede, I think Inu Yasha wants us to head to the Southern Lands. He said that Kikyo sensed a shard there." Said Miroku.  
  
"Ye must be careful of my sister, Miroku. She is not who she used to be. I have been having dreams of her and of what she may do. Ye must protect Inu Yasha. Give him advice. Help ye with what he is going through. Inu Yasha has been putting up ye front to his friends to show his strength, when that could truly be his downfall. Kikyo will betray him, but perhaps not in the way he thinks. Beware of my warnings. And keep ye watchful." Warned Kaede.  
  
"I shall do everything in my power to protect Inu Yasha and Sango. May Kami be on our side." Prayed Miroku.  
  
"Hey Miroku! Did you get the supplies we need? You ready to go yet or what?" yelled Inu Yasha.  
  
"I will be there shortly." Answered Miroku.  
  
"I must take my leave now, Lady Kaede. Thank you for the warning." Bowed Miroku.  
  
Inu Yasha and his group left Kaede's village all having different thoughts, but with the same person on their minds.  
  
'I hope Kagome is fairing well. I miss her so much. We used to go to hot springs and talk about everything. She'd tell me all about her time and I'd tell her all about demon slaying. I hope she comes to visit us soon. Gosh Sango, it's only been a few days and you're talking like she's been gone for years...shows how much I really do miss her...' thought Sango.  
  
'I wish Kagome was here. She'd be walking in front of me with that cute, little, green skirt of hers...oh well, Sango is here and that's more than enough for me' thought a grinning Miroku  
  
RUB RUB   
  
"Hentai!"  
  
SMACK  
  
THUMP!  
  
'Kagome, where are you? Why did you leave me? You said you would stay with me forever...I'm sorry for making you angry and making you feel like you were nothing but a shard detector. You're my best friend. My first friend. I never showed you how much I really appreciated you. Please come back to me my Kagome...' sighed Kagome.  
  
'Kagome. I will find you and kill you for taking my Inu Yasha away from me! He's not the same anymore. All he does is sulk and talk about Kagome. How Kagome used to do this, how Kagome used to do that, it's sickening! You my reincarnation shall die!' thought Kikyo evilly.  
  
Back at the Western Castle the next morning   
  
Kagome was just waking up. Last night after Kouga left, She and Sesshoumaru headed to their rooms exhausted from the days events. They didn't even say 'good night' to each other. Just walked in their rooms and passed out. Kagome got out of her wonderfully soft bed and went to the door that held the hot springs. She jumped in and washed up quickly so no one knew she was in this secret spring. She chose a red fighting gi knowing that Sesshoumaru would want to start her training today. The red gi was designed like Sango's with all the durability and flexibility in it. The only difference was that it had a skirt that had two slits all the way up the sides to her hips. It was suppose to be part gi and part kimono. She went to breakfast where she found the children and Sesshoumaru eating.  
  
"Morning Momma!" said her kit.  
  
"Morning Kagome!" spoke Rin the same time Shippou spoke.  
  
"I hope you slept well last night, Kagome" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes, quite. I passed out as soon as I hit the bed. Kouga takes a lot out of me whenever I see him." Joked Kagome.  
  
They made small conversation and ate their breakfast. Jaken left to keep watch of the children. Sesshoumaru had Kagome follow him to the dojo.  
  
'Time for the torture to begin.' Thought Kagome.  
  
"I am pleased that you figured I would want to train you today. We will be working on all skills. From shooting arrows to forming weapons with your energy to hand-to-hand combat. When I feel you are ready I will teach you the process of meditative sparring, which is when our minds connect and spar there, thus making our thought process more sharp." Explained Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Let's begin with your archery since you are more familiar with that. Grab a bow, but no arrows. See that range over there with the targets. Use your miko ki to create an arrow and hit the target." Instructed Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome did as she was told. She grabbed the bow that she was given from the cursed village. That's what caught Sesshoumaru's eye.  
  
"Where did you get that from?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I got it from the cursed village that I set free, why?" questioned Kagome.  
  
"It's magnificent. I have seen something like it once before, but it can't be the same one. Let's continue." Stated Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome felt her ki gathering so she used her mind to form it into an arrow. She aimed it at her target and thought 'strike' before she let go.  
  
Boom!   
  
Her arrow hit the target and diminished it. There was a little part of the target left stating that her aim was about a couple inches to the left off the middle.  
  
"When you aim, aim a couple inches to the right of your target. You should be able to hit it straight on. Aim at that one over there." Spoke Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome pivoted her foot to aim at the next target she did the same thing as before except aiming a couple inches to the right.  
  
Boom!   
  
"I did it! I hit it straight on! There's nothing left of it! I've never been able to hit my target more perfectly! Thank you Sesshoumaru!" said an excited Kagome as she hugged Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome off of him stating,  
  
"Do not get to excited. There is much more that we must do. I must show you what all you can do with your demon powers. I know of Midoriko giving you her knowledge, training and powers, but that was many years ago. Times have changed and so have demons' powers. So shoot fifty more targets perfectly and then we shall move on. I shall leave you to do this task. I have other matters to attend to." Said Sesshoumaru as he walked back into the castle.  
  
"I have other matters to attend to." Spoke Kagome in a mocking Sesshoumaru voice, "Can't let me be happy for just one damn minute. What a jerk! Why I oughta..."  
  
And Kagome continued shooting her ki arrows perfectly at her targets.  
  
About an hour later   
  
After Kagome shot her fifty shots, Sesshoumaru came out right as she shot her last one. He had been watching her from his study and was impressed with how she was able to train herself to keep aiming a couple inches to the right. He knew she would be a formidable opponent if she was his enemy.  
  
"Put your bow away. Let us continue. We are going to spar hand-to-hand combat. I want you to come at me. I want to see what you already know." Said Sesshoumaru as he got in a battle stance.  
  
Kagome got into her battle stance and used her back foot to push off of. She headed straight for Sesshoumaru then seemed to phase out and tried to hit him from behind. Sesshoumaru saw this coming and grabbed her arm, twisting it to put her arm behind her back. Kagome flipped over the twisted arm so that it was now in front of her. She then flipped again over Sesshoumaru's shoulder so that she had a choke hold on him. He broke away and they stood apart staring at each other. Sesshoumaru attacked, now on the offense, seeing how Kagome did on the defense. Kagome raised her arms to block his attack, but made her worst mistake. When she did this she left her legs unprotected. Sesshoumaru swooped down and tripped Kagome. She landed on her back where Sesshoumaru attacked leaving his claws inches away from Kagome's throat.  
  
"Not bad, Kagome. You have great durability, but your defense needs some work. You also need to learn to not hold back. Don't be afraid to hurt me. I will either heal fast or you could probably heal me." Spoke Sesshoumaru.  
  
They continued to spar for the rest of the morning until a servant announced that lunch was ready. Kagome and Sesshoumaru met with Rin and Shippou in the dining room. The children were laughing with childlike glee enjoying each other's company. Sesshoumaru and Kagome both took their seats as lunch was brought out. While everyone ate, the only two that were speaking were the children. Sesshoumaru was too busy thinking about all the things he would have to do today and about what Kouga had said about taking a mate. Kagome was thinking about her family, suddenly becoming home sick. She missed her mother and grandfather and even her little annoying brother, Souta. The children were dismissed and went to the garden to play with Jaken chasing after them.  
  
"Kagome, we shall continue training tomorrow. This shall be your new schedule. You shall eat breakfast and then train until lunch. You may do whatever you wish with the rest of your day. Come, I wish to show you something." Commanded Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up from his chair and walked to the door. Kagome followed him through the door into the halls of the castle. He led her around so many corners that she forgot where she was and how to get back. Sesshoumaru stopped at a carved door with transformed inu-demons on it. They entered what appeared to be a huge library.  
  
"This is the library of the Western Castle. You may go here whenever you wish. It is also on the northern side of the castle. The only side of the castle that is off limits is the eastern side. The bedrooms and guest rooms are on the western side, and the dining room and kitchen and other rooms are on the southern side. The playroom where the children play is next door. There are a few other quest rooms in this wing of the castle, but are hardly ever used." Explained Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru. I appreciate this greatly. I have never seen so many books in my life. I can't wait to start reading them. I plan to read them all. Maybe one day..." said Kagome with a far away look in her eyes.  
  
"I shall leave you to enjoy then." Said Sesshoumaru as he left to attend to his lordly duties.  
  
"Hmm...what should I read first? I think I'll start a fire and cuddle up with a good romance. There is obviously every kind of book here. What's this?" questioned Kagome as she opened a dusty book with the Western Land emblem on it.  
  
"It's a photo album! Aww...look how cute Sesshoumaru was as a pup. Is that Inu Yasha? How CUTE!!! Wow! Sesshoumaru's mother was a beautiful woman. He gets her face shape from her and obviously that beauty. Inu Yasha looks more like Inutaisho. I wonder what happened to this happy little boy that Sesshoumaru used to be...maybe one day he will confide in me. I would like him to open to me." Said Kagome as she contemplated the picture of a young Sesshoumaru.  
  
The picture showed Sesshoumaru in a white kimono similar to the one he wears now, holding his mother's hand with a smile on both their faces. He had a childlike innocence about him like Rin does now. Like not a thing could hurt this carefree boy. His mother looked serene and content with her life. She wore a beautiful midnight blue kimono that Kagome could have sworn she had seen before. That's when it hit her. SHE had worn that kimono before.  
  
'Sesshoumaru wanted me to wear his mother's kimonos? Why would he do that? He obviously loved his mother very much...I'm honored that he would bestow that gift upon me.' Thought Kagome with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What happened Sesshoumaru?" Questioned Kagome to the empty room with tears in her eyes for the happy boy that turned into a cold demon lord.  
  
End Chappie! I hope that was an okay chapter. I think it seemed to run on a little, but I like how my story is turning out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter to a mikodemon.  
  
R&R!  
  
Dbzfan 


	9. The City of the Western Lands

Disclaim: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters.

Author's note: I know I haven't updated in like ages, but I've been really busy with things. Sorry. I also forgot to mention in my story, Sesshoumaru has both of his arms. But you'll learn how he got them later on. Again I'm so sorry I haven't update in forever, but I think I have more motive now. I have some really good ideas for this story and my other one Lady of the Central Lands and Last Inu-deity. Read that one two. It will become longer.

Last Time:

'Sesshoumaru wanted me to wear his mother's kimonos? Why would he do that? He obviously loved his mother very much...I'm honored that he would bestow that gift upon me.' Thought Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"What happened Sesshoumaru?" Questioned Kagome to the empty room with tears in her eyes for the happy boy that turned into a cold demon lord

Chapter 9

The next day was a stormy day. Kagome woke up and went to the hot springs to prepare for the day. She slipped on a bar of homemade soap and fell into the spring. Then she dropped her dry towel in by accident. Kisha was close by and brought her another, but by then Kagome was in a rotten mood. It seemed that today was not going to be her day.

And boy was she right. She walked into the breakfast room and was almost rundown by a tiger-demoness. The demoness just snarled at her and walked away, without so much as an apology. Kami! Were all demons so rude?

"What was that all about? She seemed to be in a hurry…" Stated Kagome with an annoyed expression.

"It is no concern of yours. Please sit and eat your breakfast." Sesshoumaru said, cold façade still on his face.

"Humph!"

She sat down as Jaken chased the children into the room. It seemed that the children had decided to play dress up before coming to breakfast. Jaken was dressed in a pale pink kimono and had little turquoise jewelry on. The sight was enough to break Kagome's rotten mood.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry, Jaken. Shippou, Rin, please refrain from dressing Jaken up. He is not one of your toys." Said Kagome with the corner of her lips still twitching.

"Jaken. You may remove yourself and change back into your normal attire. When you are finished, report to my counseling room and wait for me." Commanded Sesshoumaru in a bored tone.

"Yes, Master Sesshoumaru!" Said Jaken as he repeatedly bowed out of the room.

The group continued to eat their meal consisting of rice balls, sushi, and seaweed soup. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a roar was heard vibrating off of the palace walls.

"My Lord!" Exclaimed a soldier as he barged into the room. "There is some sort of demon outside that is extremely powerful! I have never seen anything like it before! It has already killed fifty of our men and is heading toward the city!"

Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat as his eyes started to tint red. "Warn the city and have the people withdraw from the city if the beast is to become more of a threat. Have one hundred more of my soldiers surround the city to block the demon out until I can arrive there. I shall be there shortly." Barked Sesshoumaru as he went to his room to retrieve his armor and swords.

'I should help Sesshoumaru.' Thought Kagome with worry evident in her blue eyes.

"Shippou, Rin, go find Jaken and have him watch over you. I shall return shortly." Said Kagome as she took off running towards the exit.

She burst through the Western Castle doors where the rain was coming down hard. Taking a deep breath, Kagome concentrated on her powers calling forth the elements of nature. A watery figure of a woman appeared from the rain that fell. She had white eyes and was basically made purely from water.

Bowing down to Kagome. "Your grace, I'm at your call. What do you desire of me, Great Legendary?" Rose the demon as she waited for her mistress's command.

"Thank you for coming. Could you please take me to the borders of the Western City as fast as possible? I would be gratefully thankful if you could do this for me…" Said Kagome as she bowed to the water spirit.

"Of course, my lady. It would be an honor." Said the water spirit as she used her power to engulf Kagome in water that sped through out any other kind of water.

Rushing through the sky from the rain drops that were falling down to the muddy earth, Kagome saw the city about to be attacked. A giant beast-like monster was destroying anything in its path. Many soldiers were dead or hurt along the path that the monster had come from. Its red skin was like fires from the depths of hell while its beady black eyes were mindless and insane. It looked over the city; destruction the only thing on its mind.

The water spirit brought Kagome a few feet from the monster and lifted up the water that surrounded Kagome.

"You better get out of here before that thing comes. And thank you so much for your help!" Said Kagome as she raced off.

The woman bowed at Kagome's retreating back. With hope in her heart for the future, the woman returned from whence she came.

'Good luck, Legendary Immortal.'

b IN THE FOREST b 

'That wench! How dare she just take off like that! It is none of her business to aid MY lands! She will have to be punished as soon as I get my hands on her!' Thought Sesshoumaru angrily as he raced toward the city.

Running past trees and animals towards his destination, Sesshoumaru entered the clearing that showed the city of his lands. It seemed to be fine, even though Sesshoumaru didn't think he would make it in time to stop all destruction. 'A barrier.' As he looked upon the battlefield not far from the city, Sesshoumaru spotted Kagome attacking the beast by herself.

She fought with such grace and power. The beast used his right claw to catch her, but she was to fast. Dodging the claw Kagome shot up the demons arm and used her claws to cut it off with purifying energy that was transferred to her claws. The monster howled in agony as it lost its right limb. Kagome, using its pain to her advantage, back flipped off the demon as she removed her bow and an arrow from around her shoulder. (AN: She grabbed them before she left the castle.) Landing far enough away to use her arrows, Kagome aimed straight at the monster's left thigh where she had sensed jewel shards earlier.

'Hit.'

The arrow sizzled with pink energy that hit the monster's left thigh perfectly. The monster turned into dust as two shards floated to Kagome's outstretched hand. As she turned around to head toward the injured soldiers, she was stopped by a clawed hand around her throat.

"Bitch! How dare you go off with out consulting me first! You disobey me and repeatedly disrespect me! How am I suppose to protect you, if you won't let me!" Raged a now red-eyed Sesshoumaru.

Using a bit of her power, Kagome shot Sesshoumaru off her as she dusted herself off. "Sesshoumaru. I know you would not be too happy with me, but I had to help them! If I didn't get here when I did, your city would be annihilated! I put up that barrier right before the monster got to it. So if you would stop being a selfish and ungrateful brat, you could see all that I have done is just to help you!" Cried Kagome, trying to convince him that she did it for him.

Sesshoumaru calmed down some after he listened to her reasoning. It still angered him that she had saved his city and left the castle with out any disregard to what anyone else thought. But she did make a reasonable point.

With a sigh Sesshoumaru said, "I know that you only did this for the good of the people, but Kagome, you can not just take off whenever you like. You are special and must be kept alive. What if something had happened to you? I would not be totally sure if Tenseiga could revive you. What would your kit do? He would be motherless. Next time you wish to be a hero, speak to me before you act so rashly. I apologize for attacking you, but you need to learn that you are not invincible yet."

"I know. And I'm sorry I left with out telling you. I promise I'll speak to you before I do something like that again." Said Kagome as she looked at his hand. "Let me heal that for you." Using her miko powers, Kagome placed her hands above his burnt hand as a pink glow emanated.

Sesshoumaru felt a moment of peace before it was taken away and replaced with the now healed hand. 'This girl is such an enigma. Who is the real Kagome?'

"There ya go. Sorry again." Said Kagome.

"Come, Kagome. Let us return to the castle. I shall also retrieve those jewel shards that I have to give to you." Spoke Sesshoumaru as he turned and headed towards his palace.

"Sesshoumaru, I want to go check on the soldiers and the city to make sure no one was terribly hurt. I want to go help; don't you think you should revive the soldiers that were killed? I mean they were just defending your land and all…" Persuaded Kagome.

"Very well. I shall accompany you to the city and then I will heal my men. Come along." Said Sesshoumaru.

The two powerful beings walked towards the city that wasn't too far away from where they were. As they walked down the path the monster had taken toward the city, Sesshoumaru healed the many demons that the monster had killed during its tirade. Kagome healed the few that were wounded. The healed demons would then bow to them over and over; then rush to the village to prepare for their Lord and the mysterious woman.

Arriving at the city, the civilians that lived their gathered around the couple with praise and admiration. Cries of joy and gratitude were heard through the crowds. Even though most inu-demons were not fond of people they didn't know, this woman had saved their city.

"My Lord! May you please tell us who the woman is that has saved our village?" Asked the village elder.

Sesshoumaru nodded at Kagome to speak to them herself. "I am Kagome, the Legendary Immortal, enemy to Naraku, and who are you, sir?"

"I am Shiro, the elder of the City of the Western Lands. On behalf of the whole city we wish to express our gratitude by giving you a feast that is being prepared. If my Lord would allow, we also have a gift for my Lady." Said Shiro while looking at the ground when speaking to his lord.

"Very well. Lady Kagome and myself shall return tonight for this feast. My ward, Rin, and Lady Kagome's kitsune pup, Shippou, will be joining us as well." Informed the Demon Lord.

"Goodbye, everyone! I'll see you tonight!" Exclaimed Kagome as Sesshoumaru lifted her on his energy cloud toward the Western Land castle.

Departing from the city Sesshoumaru and Kagome were both lost in their own thoughts.

'This girl…she is not like anyone I have ever met. She is so warm and soft in my arms…NO! This Sesshoumaru will not become a victim to this woman child!'

'Give it up…you care about her. Admit it. When you noticed she left to aid the city, you were worried that she would be hurt. And when Kouga claimed her as his, you got jealous.' Spoke the voice in his head.

'Who the hell are you!'

'I'm you, stupid! I'm the inner you that has been kept in hiding for far too long. I finally found the strength to speak up. Just wait until you except me, then you will have to deal with the other you that you have been controlling. But I don't think he will show up for a while.' Said the voice with a warning.

'Go away! I don't need you! I haven't needed you since…'

'Since our mother died. But because you are not ready to face yourself, I'll leave you alone for now, but I will be back.'

While Sesshoumaru was arguing with himself, Kagome was confused by her own thoughts.

'Sesshoumaru seemed to forgive me much easier than I thought. I thought he would have went all rabid dog on me. What is with Sesshoumaru? He isn't the person I thought he used to be. I believe Rin is changing him. Also, I feel so safe in his arms…wait a minute! This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about! The cold-blooded murderer! Killer of thousands! But he isn't as cold as everyone thinks…'

'No, he isn't what everyone thinks.' Spoke the voice known as Mika. 'He is just extremely misunderstood and is still just a boy himself. He may seem like a mature adult, but his petty jealousy and selfishness makes him more like a teenager. His heart has been imprisoned for many years for personal reasons that you will learn of in the future. Just treat him like you do anyone else, and he shall learn that compassion and caring are not weaknesses.'

'How do you know so much about him?' Asked Kagome.

'I cannot speak of such things for it could affect the outcome of the prophecy. The prophecy is just that. A prophecy. If you do not follow your destiny, then your destiny shall change. With that, the lives of many others. The prophecy does not control you. You control the prophecy. Don't forget this little bit of information that I bestow upon you. It will come to be important in the future.' Said an all-knowing Mika. 'I must go, for you are reaching the palace soon. Goodbye, young Immortal.'

They landed before the palace gates that were opened for them. Shippou and Rin came running out of the palace doors and pounced on their guardians. Tears were in both their eyes when the two guardians looked at their children.

"Momma!" Cried Shippou. "I was so worried about you! When I heard where you had went, I thought that something bad was going to happen and that you wouldn't come back for me!"

"My kit, shh…calm down. I'm here. See? I'm fine. I promise, Shippou, that I will never leave you." Responded Kagome as she held her son.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin was worried for Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome! Jaken said that you would be fine, but Rin never believes anything Jaken says. Lord Sesshoumaru is fine, right?" Questioned the tearful Rin that was hanging on to her Lord's leg.

"Yes, Rin." Said Sesshoumaru as he patted her head. "This Sesshoumaru is well. Now take Shippou to the dining room and prepare for lunch. Kagome and I shall join you shortly. Also, later we shall all be going to the city for a celebration on Kagome's behalf. So dress nicely."

Shippou and Rin ran off now that they knew their favorite people were safe. Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked toward their separate rooms to change for lunch. The storm had passed and it seemed like Kagome's day was starting to perk up.

b INU YASHA AND GROUP b 

Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo walked towards Kaede's village. They had just returned from the Southern Lands were there was no shard. It seemed that Kikyo was taking them on a wild goose hunt or something.

"Kikyo, are you sure you sensed one coming from there? There obviously wasn't one there, not even a rumor." Said Inu Yasha.

"I swear, Inu Yasha, that I sensed one there. It must have moved, or is being hidden. I don't know what happened to it. Maybe Naraku got to it first." Said Kikyo with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Inu Yasha, do you think we could take a day or two off at Kaede's village? We are all tired from your obsessive pushing to find the shards. Kiara is so tired she can't even transform." Said Sango as she held the small fire-cat. 'And maybe Kagome will come and see us.'

"Yes, Inu Yasha. I believe it would be wise to take a break. We could freshen up and gain more energy then go shard hunting again, renewed and restored." Said the wise, but perverted Miroku. 'Kagome is needed. Hopefully she will come.'

"Fine. Take your stupid break." Said Inu Yasha. 'Maybe Kagome will return and visit.'

"Inu Yasha! We need to find the shards! We can't take a stupid break for a few days. Naraku could beat us to the rest of the jewel shards!" Complained Kikyo. 'Besides, if Kagome shows up, I will lose Inu Yasha even more.'

"Kikyo, if we don't rest for Miroku and Sango, then they will be no use to us. Besides, they are my friends, and I'm getting pretty worn out, too." Said Inu Yasha in a gruff voice.

"Very well. It will give me time to search for some more souls anyways." Said Kikyo as she wrapped her arms around Inu Yasha.

They parted and continued on their way to Kaede's, each of them thinking about Kagome.

b IN AN OMINOUS CASTLE b 

"Kanna, show me Kagome." Said Naraku.

A picture of Kagome and the Western Lord showed through the mirror. The two of them with their little brats were eating like a "family." It seemed that the Western Lord was growing a fondness for the little Immortal.

'So Sesshoumaru has another weakness. I believe the once human hating Demon Lord has had a change of heart.' Smirked the evil half-demon.

"Kagura! Kohaku!"

"Yes, Master Naraku." Bowed Kagura as Kohaku followed.

"Go to the Western Lands and keep an eye on the Legendary Immortal. I have great plans for her…" Naraku spoke with a malicious voice. "Kohaku, follow Inu Yasha and his group. Make sure they are not up to anything. And keep an eye on Kikyo. I don't trust that miko for anything."

Kagura and Kohaku left the evil palace going their separate ways.

'Naraku! You will get what is coming to you! And the Kanna and I shall be free…' Kagura thought as she did Naraku's biding.

TBC…

End chappie! How was it? Personally, I liked this chapter, and I hope all of you did as well! Keep reviewing!

dbzfan


End file.
